nightwalkerspellorganizationfandomcom-20200215-history
Simple Money Spells
Celtic Knot Magic doesn't have to be complicated. Here are some very simple rituals that might help you increase the overall prosperity in your life. Some are old, some are new, but one thing is certain they are all very superstitious. •Herbs are very well known for the money-drawing properties. Small pots of rosemary, thyme, basil, parsley are money drawing plants that are thought to bring prosperity to your home •A horseshoe nailed above the inside your front door is thought to keep prosperity in and keep poverty out. The idea is that the horseshoe is like a cup that embraces your good fortune. •A bowl of change by the front door is thought to keep money in your pocket. Old or foreign coins are thought to bring money to the home. •Placing a sprig of the herb cinquefoil under your pillow is thought to improve your cash flow. •The saying is "A Bayberry Candle burned to the socket, brings prosperity to the home and money in the pocket." Buy a pre-scented bayberry candle or anoint a green or pink candle with bayberry oil and light it. •Sprinkling a little cinnamon in your wallet is thought to hasten the speedy return of any money that may leave your hands. •A bed of shamrocks planted at the front door is thought to increase money flow and bring good fortune. •Wrap a bill with a large denomination around a piece of mandrake root with an elastic band and place it in your cash register to double your sales. •An acorn that is hollowed out, filled with cinnamon, rosemary, thyme and gold flakes and then sealed with green wax is thought to bring opportunities and financial fortune your way. •For the necessities of life, light a red candle to the Archangel Chamuel and ask that you always have the tools of your trade, food on your table, a roof over your head and money in the bank. •Make lemonade out of your lemons. Juice lemons; add water and sugar to taste. Stir the lemonade in the pitcher three times in a counterclockwise circle, saying " Gone, gone ...bad luck begone." Then stir in a clockwise direction saying " Mine, mine ...all good things are mine." Drink. •Stick a clove of garlic with nine pins and hang it near the front door to protect you from poverty. •Fill a small bowl with equal parts of sugar, salt and rice. Mix thoroughly and place an open safety pin in its center. Keep the bowl out in the open to eliminate poverty. •Rub a green candle with a tiny bit of honey, a sprinkle of cinnamon and dab of orange juice or orange oil. Light and ask for quick cash or money in a hurry. •To enhance business, find three foreign coins and wrap them in a gold colored cloth. Place it in the drawer of your cash register. •On a new moon, make a slit in a yam and wedge a penny inside it. Put it outside for fourteen days (until the full moon) and then bury it on the Full moon. •Draw the Ace, Ten and Seven of diamonds from an ordinary deck of playing cards. Anoint them with a commercial prosperity oil (or cinnamon or bayberry oil) and carry the three cards in your pocket to draw prosperity to you. •Whenever you find a coin on the floor, step on it and say, "Money on the floor, money at the door." Then pick it up and put it in your pocket.